What Happen To Niju?
by BlackBeautyToTheExtreme
Summary: What happen to Niju after Balto 2?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

It wasn't very long when Nava found Niju, he knew where he would be. He would still be in the land that their antsisters lived for generations. The land full of rocks and cliffs, barely any grass. Niju will be there, Nava just need to find them there.

"Niju!" Nava called when their clan's old land. His voice couldn't yell that well though, because of his old age.

"Niju!" he tried to call again, but still…no answer.

Nava was sure he was here but there tons of places Niju could hide, under or behind multiple cliffs or rocks, it was like a maze in a way. But lucky for Niju wasn't too far from him, watching him look for him in the distance….or not so lucky…

Niju was in a stoking position, crawling on the rocky floor, near a cliff next to Nava. He was waiting for the right moment for him to strike at the old wolf.

"One….two…." Niju counted as he whispered to himself, "THREE!"

Niju jumped but Nava was one step ahead of him and stepped out of the way and Niju hit hard on the rocky ground.

"You need to do better than that, Niju," Nava said with a smirk on his face, "after all I have a lot of what did you call them….old tricks of mine?"

"Very funny, Nava," Niju said as he got up and shook himself. "And what are you still here? You're too old to fall into your death in the great waters?"

"Well…you're right I'm too old to cross the great waters," Nava said, "though I wouldn't say I'm old enough to fall to my death yet."

Niju and Nava just stared at each other for a moment. Nava was expecting him to attack him again but he didn't move a muscle, just stood there. Niju was thinking of attacking again but what was the point? He only attacked Nava was to kill him and to end his old ways but what was the point if the other wolves were gone now? There would be no pack to lead. Niju just stood there and thought…what should he do?

"Are you going to do anything else….Niju?" Nava asked, but Niju continued to be in thought.

Nava felt like he should start over, "Niju, I came to find you because we are still a clan, even those is only two of us. We can't survive without each other, because wolves need one and other, so all I ask is for us to let go of the past and look after each other until the one of us leave this world, that is when you or me will be completely only…"

"Ha!" Niju laughed, like he thought it was a joke that Nava offered to be a clan again. "Like I'll look over you, Nava! Did you forgotten already a few moments ago I was trying to KILL you!?"

"Like I said before, we should let go of the past, even if it happened a few moments ago."

"Haha," now Niju was laugh out of controllable, "You'll never change, Nava. I could kill you right now if I wanted too but I don't see the point anymore since you not the leader anymore and the pack is gone to their deaths. So I'm going to let nature kill because I'm not and never watch over you! You can be killed by hunters for all I care!"

Niju walked passed Nava and was walking to the exit of the land.

"Where are you going now?" Nava asked looking over his shoulders.

"I'm to the same plan before the other wolves from our clan left," Niju said, "to steal from the bear clan."

"What!?" Nava now had his entire body facing Niju.

"You heard me!"

"Niju! Stealing from the bear clan by yourself is even more foolish than with the clan! You be KILLED instantly!" Nava quickly stepping forward to Niju.

"Then try to stop me if you can. Even though you still have your old tricks you STILL can't out ran me with your old age."

Nava stopped. Niju was right and for one moment Niju was gone, disappeared into the bushes.

Nava just stood there, still in the clan's old land, when he heard a "Hoo"

Nava looked towards a tree just outside their land. It was an old grey owl, seemed the same age as him. Nava thought the owl looked familiar and then he knew who it was.

"Are you just going to let him go and get himself killed?" the owl asked like a whisper in the wind.

"No, I won't," Nava said to himself and followed Niju.


	2. The Bear Clan

**The Bear Clan**

The bear clan territory looked very different from the wolf clan's. First of all instead of rocks and cliffs there were trees and a lot more grass and all were surrounding a huge long river. There were many bears around and in the water, trying to catch whatever salmon is left before winter comes and will make them hibernate.

Niju was hiding the in bushes near the river, licking his lips as he saw a pile salmon that was closest it him. He pretty sure any of the bears haven't seen him yet or smelled him out so Niju crawled up to the pile and was about to grab a big chuck of it with his teeth. Sudden he was interrupted by a growl. It wasn't like a growl from an adult bear, it was more like a scared sort of growl.

Niju looked around the other side of the pile and saw a bear cub. The bear cub obviously noticed Niju and was backing away, trembling with fear. Niju knew if he let the cub go the other bears would know he was here so he jumped on the poor defenseless cub and grabbed the cub with his teeth.

This was not a good idea because as soon as picked the cub up the cub started to cry out. Niju plan was to kill the cub before it drew attention but it was too late and already an adult bear was charging straight at Niju.

It was the cub's mother, a huge brown bear. It tackled Niju and he flew into the water. Likely for Niju it was the swallow end. When the mother bear tackled him Niju released her cub and the mother and her cub were running away, to let the other bears to care of the intruding wolf.

Niju had angered the entire bear clan now and dozens and dozens of enormous bears swarmed in on him. Niju tried to escape by exiting the place he came from but bears circled around him, closing the gap.

There was only one thing Niju can do now. FIGHT.

Niju jumped on the bear that was blocking his exit. This was also wasn't the best idea because just as he attacked the bear raised his claw and SLASHED at Niju.

Niju fell hard on the ground. The bear, that was the cub's father, slashed at Niju's side and was heavily bleeding now.

This was now the bear's chance and they came closer to Niju, ready for the kill. Niju tried to defend himself but he was losing so much blood he almost couldn't move.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_, Niju growled in his head, _I CAN'T die, I'll find a way to get out of here. _

But Niju was so much blood now that was beginning to faint. The bears laughed and came even closer to Niju, their teeth and claws ready.

Was this the end?

All of a sudden a voice came and stopped the bears from finishing Niju. Niju knew that voice, it so familiar. But thanks to the blood lose Niju closed his eyes before he saw who it was and now everything was black…


	3. Severely Injured

**Severely Injured **

Niju slowly opened his eyes. He was in a cave, but it wasn't a bear cave. Somehow he was back into his clan's old home.

Niju tried to get up but his injured side was still bad and so he collapsed on to the rocky floor. There was nothing else to do but to wait until it heals, likely the bleeding stopped though. Niju leaned closer to his injured side and licked his wound. It even hurts when he tries to lick it.

"Oh, finally awake," said the same voice Niju heard before he blacked out.

This time Niju knew who it was. It was Nava.

Nava was at the entrance of the cave, actual looked like he was relieved that Niju was alright.

"I didn't need your help, Nava," Niju growled, "I can take care of myself."

"Oh, sure you can," Nava said jokingly as he walked towards Niju, "It seemed that you could when those bears swarmed in on you."

Niju growled again but didn't say anything this time.

Nava put down his head to observe Niju's injury and started licking it. Niju tried to hold back his howler but the pain was so bad that he couldn't help it.

Nava stopped and lifted his head, "hurts?"

"I don't need you to lick my wounds," Niju growled, completely ignoring Nava's questions, "I can lick it myself!"

Nava just laugh slightly. "Are you really going to do everything yourself with an injury like this? The bear clan got you too good, Niju."

Again Niju didn't answer, just kept on growling.

"Now, your wound will heal but it will take time, you'll be lucky if it's heals up before the first snow fall of winter," Nava paused before he spoke again, "it's probably for the best though…it'll keep you for trying to do stupid things again…"

"Ha," Niju all of a sudden chuckled, even doing that hurt, "just as when my side heals I'll go back stealing from the other clans! I won't stop even if it's KILLS me!"

Nava just sighed and put his head down. "Then you still decided to not be a clan with me again…"

"Nava, I'll never be a clan with you EVER again," Niju growled again, "And if you don't follow my ways and help me then I couldn't CARE less if you die just to stick by your ways! I'll ONLY let you near me now ONLY to help me heal! GOT THAT?"

It took a bit but Nava finally nodded softly and walked back to the entrance of the cave. But before he left he said to Niju, with a soft quiet tone, "I'll be back tomorrow morning to check up on you….goodnight…"

Niju didn't say "goodnight" back.

It was now late at night. Niju was fast asleep in the cave but Nava was still up. He was the very same cliff that sat Aleu that very night not so long ago. Nava watched the waves of the ocean, thinking about Niju until he heard a "Hoo" again.

Nava looked up the sky saw that grey owl again.

"Nava," the old owl said, "so we meet again."

"Grawl," Nava felt relieved now, "it has been a long time since we talked, hasn't it? Though you still come when I need you."

"Of course," the owl chuckled as he flew down next to Niju, "that's my job after all."

"Of course," Nava began to chuckle too but then looked down the cliff with sad eyes.

"Still don't know how to stop Niju with this nonsense?" Grawl could read Nava like how humans could read their books.

"No," Nava said, "Niju think this is what he should do and he's too stubborn to listen to me…for one the those few times I'm stumped of what should I do…but I guess that's way you are here, huh Grawl?"

The old grey owl nodded.

"What do you I should do?" Nava asked.

"Nava, I think you are focusing too much on the present," Grawl paused with a smile on his beak, "why don't you focus a bit on the past for Niju?"

After he said that Grawl flew up and flied back towards the direction which he came. And in only a few moments he disappeared, no sign that the owl even came.

Grawl never gave Niju a clear answer, just like all the others do for theirs creatures that they guide. They let the creature think about what they say and figured out for themselves. Nava thought of what the old owl said and then…he knew how to help Niju…


End file.
